Discussion utilisateur:Mr. Katana
Signature Bon j'essaye ! euh Je ne saurais pas te dire parce que je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupé du forum. Tu ferais mieux de demander à Seo. désolé. février 23, 2015 à 17:34 (UTC) Re doublon Ok, merci our le signalement, je m'occupe de cela ce soir, je vais à l'école maintenant mais, merci ! février 25, 2015 à 12:18 (UTC) Re:Archive Non désolé Chin. Je ne peux pas supprimer d'archives. C'Est même une condition de wikia. À moins que tu ai une excellente raison. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? février 25, 2015 à 20:40 (UTC) Modèle Fils :3 Oui j'ai oublié de te laisser un message par rapport à ça, donc le modèle que tu m'as montré, je l'ai supprimé et j'ai tout remis sur la page profil de l'utilisateur~ Merci de me l'avoir dit, je l'aurais même pas vu sinon :p Bonne soirée :3 ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ février 25, 2015 à 20:57 (UTC) PNG Salut Zoro ! Désolé de te dérangé pour un truc aussi bête que ça, mais je n'arrive (presque) pas à trouver des images PNG. Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est juste que je n'ai pas de chance ou il faut un truc pour en trouver :D Et encore merci pour la signature, Seo l'a trouvé très jolie et a dis que tu avait fait (encore) du bon travail ^^ Des images pour le wiki de One Piece ^^ Re-salut Zoro ! Merci pour la réponse, j'ai compris maintenant, tkt je n'ai pas besion que tu me donne des images. Juste une deniere question au passage, ce n'est pas grave si je mets des images JPG sur des pages ? morgan Non effectivement, je vais le mettre seulement dans ancien marines.Merci du signalement. février 26, 2015 à 16:07 (UTC) *Ok parfait :) février 26, 2015 à 16:50 (UTC) Incomplet Déjà, moments clés, c'est une section que Moha a ajouté il y a un bon moment il me semble. Ensuite, il yaquee personne ne sait vraiment quoi mettre dans ces sections donc, c'Est un gagne-pain pour le badge catégorie. Donc, quand tu vois ça, tu m'enlève et 'la section '''et '''le modèle. ok ? février 28, 2015 à 14:22 (UTC) En fait, ne t'occupe pas de cette section du tout ok ? février 28, 2015 à 14:35 (UTC) Bot Yo au pire je vais le faire, parce que le bot est dirigé par Think, Erwin et Macro, je sais pas par qui, peux-tu me faire le listing des pages à catégoriser ? Stp. mars 1, 2015 à 13:38 (UTC) *Est-ce que tu peux en fait me dire plus clairement ce que tu attend que je fasse parce que honnêtement, j'ai rien compris mdrrr mars 1, 2015 à 18:44 (UTC) Catégorie Coucou ^^ J'ai bien supprimé les catégories que tu m'avais demandé~ Bon je les ai supprimé y a un moment mais j'ai oublié de te laisser un message pour te prévenir x') Enfin bref, t'es motivé dis donc en ce moment, c'est bien c: ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo]]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ mars 1, 2015 à 19:32 (UTC) OK *oh ok mdrrr xD Je te fais cela bientôt ! mars 2, 2015 à 16:18 (UTC) *Voilà c'est fait (c:) mars 2, 2015 à 16:36 (UTC) Modifications pour les badges Bonjour Zoro-chin, Merci pour tes récentes contributions sur One Piece Encyclopédie ! Je dois cependant t'informer que les modifications ayant pour but de gagner des badges sont interdites sur le wikia, et c'est apparemment dans cette intention que tu as modifié des pages ou commenté des billets. Ne t'en fais pas, tu gagneras des badges en modifiant, mais il ne faut pas que ça devienne un prétexte et une source de mauvaises contributions. Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je te demande de tenir compte de ces recommandations à l'avenir. + Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part ! À bientôt :) MossLuffy M'en fou, j'continuerai mes modifs de merde toute façon... Je veux des badges !!! #thuglife MossLuffy Modo salut chinou ^^ Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais mettre sur ma page de profil le mettre truc que toi concernant " le modo est ..." je trouve sa vraiment trop classe et si je pouvais en avoir un aussi :p j'espere que tu diras oui ^^ bye "chop" mars 4, 2015 à 19:16 (UTC) slt , comme dohv n'est plus la j'ai décidé de prendre sa place pour les topics des scans mais vu que je suis pas modérateur je peux pas supprimer les messages qui comportent des insultes donc si tu peux parfois faire un tour pour surveiller ? justement il y a un message à supprimer sur le topic du scan 780 , donc si tu pourrais le faire . le plus simple serait de me faire devenir modérateur pour controler moi même des topics scans salut chinou ^^ Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir donner le modo est ..... :p je trouve sa trop classe :D Et pour les scans je voulais te dire que je m'en occupe avec plaisir ^^ je l'ai annoncé sur le forum dans le scan 780 :p sa te dérange pas et comme c'est dans les hypothèses courtes :/ merci d'avance ^^ bye chop o/ mars 5, 2015 à 19:57 (UTC) Quoi ? Le bandeau de quoi &? C'est quoi ce truc ? mars 6, 2015 à 17:06 (UTC) Je ne suis vraiment pas certaint de comprendre, en plus, je susi super fatigué mdrr, demande ¸a think ! xD Désolé. mars 6, 2015 à 17:34 (UTC) Re Oui j'ai vu sa xDD Mais il n'y a pas besoin d'un modo juste pour sa et en plus sachant que je m'en occupe ^^ Mais il est nouveau c'est pour sa que je crois qu'il a pas saisi que l'on ne devenait pas modo du jour au lendemain :p mars 6, 2015 à 18:02 (UTC) Ma famille Salut Zoro ! Je veux juste de demander si tu veux bien faire partis de ma famille du Wikia (j'essaye d'en créer une x), et d'être mon père. Pas grave si tu ne réponds pas d'aussitôt parce que à ce qu'il parais, tu passe ton bac. Si tu ne veux pas, tkt, je ne serai pas vexer ^^ Merci Merci beaucoup père ^^ ! Sinon Nini ( Utilisateur:Ninidemone, si tu vois pas qui c'est) et ma sœur et Chopper mon grand frère, sa fera une super famille ;) équipage salut zoro. c'est pour l'équipage : esque tu pourait mettre YakLaw26 en second enlever croco et mettre doflamingo-sama en commandant de seconde flotte merci ^^ Ninidemone mars 15, 2015 à 08:37 (UTC) re et aussi j'ai vu que luffy t'avait demander d'être son père vu que je suis sa soeure, tu pourras être mon père aussi ste plait ? :) merci Ninidemone mars 15, 2015 à 08:40 (UTC) Team Salut papa ^^ ! Je veux juste te demander si tu sais comment on crée on Team (je pense que tu sais) ? A++ PS : si je te demande beaucoup de choses c'est parce que tu es mon père (en faux bien sûr x) quand même, si je te saoule, n'hésite pas à me le dire hein :p Yo ^^ ! Ok merci ! Oui je vais crée la team (le nom, postes ...), et je te redis pour que tu crée la page ! Si c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit :p Et aussi de merci de me répondre aussi vite :D Merci Ok merci beaucoup ^^ ! Je suis entrain de faire les postes et de chercher le nom ... Demain j'aurais finis de la faire normalement, je te previens :p Bye :D Salut Papa ^^ ! Bon je fais la Team ^^ : (Ce que je vais mette ci-dessous sera ce que je veux que tu mette dans l'article que tu vas faire, si il y a quelque chose que tu ne trouve pas bien ou à corriger, préviens moi stp avant de corriger/modifier ;), et si je prends trop de place sur ta page de discussion, dis le moi, j’essaierais de réduire la taille ^^.) ---- Team : 伝説のルフィ300の乗組員 * Capitaine : Luffy300 Bras droit : …. Bras gauche : …. ---- Cuisinier : …. Navigateur : …. L'éclaireur : …. Sniper : …. Charpentier : …. Médecin : …. Combattant : …. Combattant (bis) :''' …. '''Businessman/celui qui fait les affaires'' (qui achète la nourritures, le matériel)'' : …. Gardien/vigile : …. Gardien/vigile'' (bis)'' : …. Boulanger : '…. '''Ecrivain/celui qui envoie des lettres : '…. '''Coiffeur (ça aussi c'est important ^^ )' : '…. L'homme à tout faire/mousse : '…. '''Le glandeur/celui qui fait rien de sa journée : '…. '''Canonier/artilleur : …. * : En français ça veut dire “L'Equipage du Légendaire Luffy300”, pris du Google Traduction ^^. ---- Merciii beaucouppp !! C'est vraiment super bien fait :DD Tu fais bien ton travail, comme d'hab comme dis Seo ;) Merci, byye ^^ ! Pages à supprimer Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule page Lackey ! Méli-sama (discussion) avril 4, 2015 à 14:20 (UTC) Non, laisse, je m'en occupe ! ^^ Méli-sama (discussion) avril 4, 2015 à 14:31 (UTC) Grades de la Marine Salut fils ^^ Oui je te répond que maintenant, hier j'ai oublié (facepalm) Donc, normalement cette page devait être faite par Dohv mais vu qu'il ne vient plus, c'est la raison pour laquelle il reste encore des pages à faire x) Tu peux si tu veux te faire plaisir à les faire, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis pour ça ^^ Voilà voilà ♥[[Utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Seo']]❀[[Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon|'Yeon']]♥ avril 6, 2015 à 15:58 (UTC) Tu as raison, c'est bien un Paramecia ! En revache, il est capable de maîtriser la glue ou le mucus ? Méli-sama (discussion) avril 6, 2015 à 17:05 (UTC) Organisation signature Yo Chin ! Je voudrais que tu refasses un nouveau ca ira plus vite et en reprend a 0 donc, si tu y vois pas d'inconvenient. Sinon je suis admin depuis cet aprem. avril 8, 2015 à 18:29 (UTC) Merci mec ! Tiens moi au jus pour le topic ! avril 9, 2015 à 16:15 (UTC) Salut Chin. Merci pour teon encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! Sinon, même moi je m'y attendais pas XDDD En tout cas, t'inquiète pas pour ça, je viens tous les jours :p Catégories Arcs Yo Chichin, juste pour te dire que les catégories "Arcs" ne doivent etre misent que sur les pages Chapitres et Episodes, donc j'ai annuler la modif que t'a faite sur cette page http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Sang_Bouillonnant ^^ ♛ Zoro Fano ♛ avril 11, 2015 à 11:02 (UTC) Catégorie "Pages à Supprimer" Chin pourquoi tu rajoutes la catéogorie "Pages à Supprimer" dans toutes les pages redirections ?? Je trouve que certaines sont quand même utiles. Par exemple, les contributeurs qui connaissent pas le nom du fruit de Barbe noire (Yami Yami no Mi) tappent sans la barre de recherche "Fruit des Ténebres" ou "Fruit de Barbe-Noire". M'enfin, si Croco a insisité pour que ça soit fais, je vais pas m'opposer plus que ça.. (P.S : GG pour les nouvelles pages "One Piece en..." que tu vient de créer, c'est du bon boulot :p )